Coercion
by Bernarde
Summary: Jericho makes the unfortunate decision of rooming with the horniest couple in the 'E. Well... maybe not that unfortunate.
1. Part One

**Title:** Coercion  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating: **What the fuck do you think?  
**Summary:** Jericho makes the unfortunate decision of rooming with the horniest couple in the 'E. Well... maybe not _that_ unfortunate...

**Note:** Yes, I know I've been dead. It happens when you work full time and go to school full time. I plan on updating everything (currently working on something for Merely This and Nothing More and I have an idea for Pretty) during Christmas break. Bear with me.

**-_Ω_-**

_Thwap. Thwap. Thwap._

"Adam... Adam, please..."

God damn it. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. Rolling over, I pull the pillow tight over my ears. I knew they were horny douche bags. Fuck. I sigh silently, keeping my eyes closed. Jay cries out again and my spine tingles. God help me, I'm hard.

I mean, I know I'm not straight, but... Jay and Adam? Really?

Adam grunts.

It's not like they have to be so loud, either. They could be quiet. It's not hard to have a quick, silent (or almost, anyway) fuck. I know this for a fact. Come on, you really think I've never done the deed with my travelling partner in the room? Psh. That's like a rite of passage in this business, especially if they don't notice. Some guys are really good at noticing - Glenn can hear even the lightest caress and he has no qualms with announcing it... "Quit fuckin'," is usually his warning of choice.

And then some guys sleep so deeply, you can fuck right beside them and they don't wake up... like a certain Hardy who doesn't work for the 'E anymore... That was always fun -

"Adammm..."

My thoughts are yanked back to the situation. It's dark in the room, but my imagination is clear. Jay bowed before Adam, on his hands and knees, sweat rolling down his muscled back. Adams hands gripping his hips so hard his knuckles are white, thrusting like clockwork. I bet they're fucking beautiful together, too... Two perfect gods just all over each other...

I reach down to touch myself, pulling my dick out of my boxers... why not? If they can fuck, I can jerk it. Damn, 'little Chris' is hard... fuck... feels so good to grab myself, pulling up with that sweet amount of pressure. Watching Adam (in my mind's eye) grab Jay by the scruff of his neck and haul him up, holding him closer. Slamming so deep into that warmth, so fucking tight, I bet Jay is snug as a fucking virgin too from the slurping sounds I hear... Jay's hungry body trying to keep Adam's cock inside...

The bed sinks down. Someone grabs me and rips my boxers down and off. I panic, but the light turns on and I'm blinded. My arms are restrained in a full nelson-like hold and I blink blearily as a face emerges from the bright.

... Jay?

He smirks.

"You like listening to us, Chris?" he asks, his voice low. He seems angry. Shit. Shitshitshit. Adam must be the one holding me - he pulls me backward and I groan as my shoulders strain with him. His sweaty chest slides against my back and... that is definitely his erection brushing the base of my spine.

"You like listening to Adam fuck me?" Jay repeats. He wants an answer. I stare at him, dumbfounded. He's beautiful, as naked as a wild creature, and every inch of him is utter perfection. He slides up against me and I gasp. "We wouldn't even have known if you didn't make such slutty moans..."

"Like a whore," Adam's breath is warm and moist on my ear and I shudder. I suddenly notice that I'm still hard because there's a hand wrapped around it and it's not mine.

"Is this for me?" Jay coos, stroking me so lightly I want to scream, "Not very impressive Chris... no wonder you have such a big attitude."

"It's above average," I can't help but growl. He chuckles.

"If that's want you want to call it..." he leans in close, his emerald eyes burning me. "Maybe you want a closer view than the bed over?" he asks. My mouth is hanging open again. I am, literally, speechless.

His head drops down and - oh my fucking Lord. Warm, wet mouth on my cock, oh fuck... oh fuck, suck me Jay, please... rub your tongue against the underside like that, just like that, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Jay...

Kisses on my neck, soft lips massaging the skin.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Adam whispers huskily. I groan in response, unable to tear my attention from the blond nymph worshiping between my legs. How I want to return the favor. "If you want to rub one out... then we get to play with you," he murmurs. "Jay's been wantin' to play with you for a while anyway..."

Wait, what? I'm barely listening to him anyway, I'm much too focused on the moist lips working my shaft, the smooth fingers rolling my sack back and forth...

"Jay. Turn around, on your knees," Adam suddenly orders. I'm shocked out of my reverie when the suction stops and Jay obliges... now my face is full of perfect ass.

"You ever rimmed, Jericho?" the man behind me laughs and lets me go. My arms are sore and I rub my shoulders a bit, turning back to look at Adam. "Go on - eat him. Make him scream, I know you want to."

I kneel, kissing the small of Jay's back. His hips wriggle and then there's a fist in my hair, forcing me into position.

"Do it."

Nervously, I lick once, tentatively. Jay whines. I lick again. Another whine. It doesn't taste bad, it just smells like soap and... well, like cock. This is making me horny.

I kiss the ring of muscle gently, opening my lips and sucking the pursed skin. His hips wriggle again and he pushes back against me.

"More..." Jay whispers and God help me, but I can't deny him. I slide my tongue into him, suckling and lapping and doing every disgusting thing I can think of in hopes of wringing another cry from this angel.

"That's right, eat his ass Chris... feel how hard he is for you."

I reach to feel for Jay's cock and - yep - it's rock hard and pulsing as I tongue-fuck his hole. I stroke him to the best of my ability. It's off kilter, but it seems to work, and his body begins to shake. His cries are staccato and halting now, and I think he's gonna come soon.

"No, no you don't..." Adam pulls me away from that sweet body and Jay sobs with loss. "Hush, baby," the older man coos, "Help me prepare him." Jay has swung himself around quickly at that, and before I can process what's happening there's a cock down my throat - it's Adam's.

I'm being lifted up just a little bit, just a tiny bit. Fingers skimming down my back, cupping my ass before... before moving between them... slick, cold fingers slip inside of me... oh fuck...

I realize that I just moaned someone's name, or something, maybe? All I know is that Adam's cock tastes phenomenal and Jay is rubbing his fingertips over a spot in me that hasn't been touched in a long time.

I wrap my tongue around the head, squeezing as I suck. I hear Adam moan, but I'm too focused on the - now _three_ - fingers in my ass. It hurts, I'm not gonna deny that, but it feels so fucking good at the same time. Jay's fingers are long and lithe, reaching deep into me and pressing against -

Involuntarily, I moan around Adam. In return, he grabs the back of my head, threading his fingers through my hair, and forces his cock deeper. I gag.

"Choke on it, little bitch..." he gasps.

"Who would have known that Jericho was such a good little cocksucker?" Jay laughs, and twists his fingers out of me, "Then again... you are a fucking slut, aren't you? The locker room bicycle, as it were." I don't even care; I'm not even really listening. My mind is focused on the dick in my throat and trying not to choke or vomit on it. The fingers leave my body, and I can't help but feel a little empty. Oh well, I know what's coming -

I yank back off of Adam's dick and make this strangled noise like my jewels have been caught in a paper shredder. Jay's dick is already halfway in and he's not giving me any fucking slack.

"Jay -" I pant, "it's too much..."

"Shut up, you're our bitch now," he barks and I scream as he jams himself the rest of the way in. It feels like I'm burning on the inside, and vaguely I hear Adam's voice, but I have no idea what he is saying. Fuck this hurts.

Someone grabs my shaft and starts stroking me. The dick in my ass gets cold, and I realize it's because a ridiculous amount of lube is being drizzled on both my ass and the cock itself. I moan incoherently as, like a flash flood, my pain becomes pleasure.

"There we go... why do you have to be so rough, Jay?"

"Because I like seeing him scream."

Adam's dick - I'm assuming - pokes at my lips and I open up for him. The silky smooth head passes through my lips and I suck eagerly. Jay is thrusting directly against my spot, causing stars to flash in my mind's eye with each thrust.

"Gag him, Adam. Fuck his throat."

Adam complies with his angel's request, and my poor mouth is full of cock again. My throat is sore already, but goddamn does it feel good. I suck as hard as I can, moving my tongue but it's pretty difficult when he's treating my face like a well-lubed asshole.

"God, he's tight. You should feel this."

"I will later. Cum in him, angel. I want to see you cum in him."

Jay's thrusts get faster and I feel like my pelvis is going to shatter. The dick in my mouth is getting only more persistent and then Jay's nails dig hard into my hips and I hear him cry out his orgasm. The shaft inside of me shudders and jerks and I feel the hot jets of cum splash into me. It feels wonderful, and it makes me moan.

That must have triggered Adam, because he grunts and then cums straight down my throat. I swallow quickly - the taste of cum is fucking _gross_ - and then I'm empty.

The two blond gods are laying beside me, gasping for air and I stare like it's going out of style. I can feel cum trickling out of my ass and, honestly, I feel kind of used. Jay smiles at me weakly.

"Wait... don't I get my rocks off too?" I ask, realizing all too late that I sound like a whiny child. Adam snorts and caresses his angel languidly.

"We never promised that."

**-_Ω_- to be continued -_Ω_-**


	2. Part Two

**Title:** Coercion  
**Author:** Bernarde  
**Rating: **What the fuck do you think?  
**Summary:** Jericho makes the unfortunate decision of rooming with the horniest couple in the 'E. Well... maybe not _that_ unfortunate...

Note: Fuck it. I update when I want/when I can.

**-_Ω_-**

I stare at him blankly.

"What the fuck do you mean 'you didn't promise that'?" The words tumble out of my mouth and I feel pissed off. Adam laughs.

"Exactly what I said, Jerislut," he shoots back. His long hand runs down Jay's back and rubs his partner lovingly. Jay's face lights up in a warm smile, but it just makes me angrier.

"You used me."

"It's not like you said no."

"You. Fucking. Used. Me."

"Aww, poor Chrissy pissed off because he didn't get to come. You're so funny when you're mad." Adam is antagonizing the shit out of me and I think I'm going to punch him right the fuck in the face if he keeps this up.

Jay looks at me with those liquid eyes.

"If you want to cum so bad, then jerk off," he suggests.

"Why, so you can watch and get some more jollies from me?" I snap.

Jay shrugs, running a hand through his short, sweaty blond hair. Adam cuddles up to him and kisses his neck, massaging the skin with his lips.

My arms feel tight against my chest - I have them crossed in front of me, sitting up at this point, naked with cum dripping out of my ass still and a half-hard on. I look like a fool. I feel like a fool.

Jay turns to Adam, whimpers, and kisses him. Soon enough they are straight up making out, and I'm the third wheel. Fuck, I'm not even a third wheel. I'm like... The spare tire that hangs on the back of a Jeep that's flat anyway, it's just there for show.

I grit my teeth as Jay moans in that sexy way he does. I am **not** jerking off. I am not giving them what they want. No way, no fucking how.

"Why don't you dance for him, Jasey?" Adam mumbles, dragging his lips down that perfect shoulder. "Maybe that will change his mind."

"But I need music," the sweet one whines. Adam gets up, silent and quick, and digs in his knapsack. Quickly he produces an iPod and a set of tiny, high quality speakers. Jay gets up and goes behind me, but I'm watching Adam, trying to figure out what song he's going to put on.

The percussion starts and I have no idea what this song is - I hear the iconic voice of Snoop Dogg talking about a pussy cat, and then the percussion starts up. There are hands on my shoulders, turning me around so that I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jay smiles at me wickedly, kissing my neck. Then he snaps backward as a chorus of female voices starts up... oh God, his _hips_. They swing like he's a woman and he's perfectly in time with the music, so sultry and wanton, I hear something about buttons and I vaguely wish he had some for me to undo.

The first stanza comes in and Jay slinks against me, plopping his ass on my lap. His perfect ass. His hands frame my face, stroking downward, my neck, chest, belly... Please touch me there, but no! The chorus is on again and he's back on his feet, a whirlwind of arms and legs and hips subjected to the beat at hand.

His skin is glowing with exertion, beads of sweat adorning his body like the finest diamonds. Lust surges through me and I stand up. I want him. I want him more than anything. I can't watch this anymore.

I don't realize when I throw him on the bed, but he's there and I'm on top of him, taking his lips, robbing that sweet mouth. His hands on my back, those long fingers touching and rubbing me all over. My cock is so hard, bumping against his, and somehow, like magic, there's a bottle of lube in my hand.

Jay takes it from me and drizzles it all over his chest so he's slick as a fish. We slide together and, as my dick rubs against his thighs, it gets covered too. I push his head out of the way and suck at his neck, determined to leave my mark -

"Chris!" he cries out beautifully, in pain, in lust, in want. My oiled fingers find his hole and slip inside, manipulating him roughly.

I have slid down so that my head is at eye-level with his slender shaft and I lick it, testing. It tastes like lube and musk. Even in my sex-crazed state, I don't like it, so instead I kiss his belly and move up.

It takes me mere moments to lift his legs like I'm going to pin him - and I am gonna pin him, kind of, except with my dick - and _oh fuck_.

His body accepts me willingly, almost graciously, and I'm so happy I could die. He's perfect inside, his walls snug around me as I settle into him.

"Please..." he whimpers. I look at his face, twisted with need and want, those eyes glazed over with hedonistic submission. There's only one thing I can do.

I fuck him. I fuck him hard, shattering my hips against him, bruising my pelvic bone and surely his ass. My balls slap against him on every thrust, and I almost wish I didn't have them so I could go deeper. I want to completely own him, I want him to think of nothing but me...

"Scream for me, Jay," I gasp, and he does. He screams my name to the heavens, loud enough that I'm sure the whole hotel does.

"Chris, oh Jesus, Chris! Fuck me, just like that! Fuck this gelatinous little hypocrite with your big manly cock!"

The dirty-mouth both repulses and incites me and somehow it feels like he's getting hotter. I swear there is steam coming from his body...

My orgasm hits and I'm swept up in the tide. I think I yell, but hell if I know. I'm emptying myself into this perfect body, and I swear his ass is milking my cock for all it's worth.

"Jay, Jay, Jay," I breathe desperately, as if saying his name with save me, and then it's over. My body gives out and I lay on top of him, vaguely aware that he must have came at some point because my belly is sticky. I don't even give a fuck.

His lips stroke my ear and he chuckles lowly. I hear someone else laugh - what?

Oh yeah... Adam. I turn my head and see a red light click off.

"What the fuck?"

Jay's holds me tightly to him before I can lunge at Adam and take the digital camcorder from him. Jay chuckles again.

"You knew he was going to film it?"

"Oh Chris..," he kisses me again, "you're just so fucking _predictable_."

**-_Ω_- ****End**** -_Ω_-**


End file.
